


Distractions

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Sabriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to do his thesis paper... but Gabe has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Sam looked at the clock once again hoping that by some magic, he had more time. His paper was thesis paper was worth so much of his grade, but he had procrastinated until now to do it. He sighed and cursed himself under his breath for waiting until last minute. Professor Shurley would fail him without this paper. Sam ran his hands through his long brown hair and looked back to his laptop. He only had a page and a half written. He needed ten pages. 

Sam stretched his long arms and put his head in his hands. Literature should be easy to Sam. He read all the time. However, he couldn't write about the classic love story. He felt he had no reference point seeing as he only had one relationship, and that one had gone up in flames pretty fast. _  
_

Sam was contemplating what his grade would be without this paper when he heard the sound of the door opening. He turned to see who it was when a sideways smile greeted him.

"Hey Samsquatch, why the face?"

"This thesis paper is going to be the death of me,"

"Don't be so dramatic, just take a break and come back to it. Go have fun,"

"This is due at eight o' clock, I need to finish it,"

Gabriel flopped onto Sam's bed and kicked off his sneakers. He shrugged off his jacket and laid on his stomach, peering at Sam's laptop. 

The two had been roommates all year. They got along pretty well when Gabe wasn't bringing strangers into the room and locking Sam out. Or when Gabe wasn't leaving candy wrappers in every possible place. Ot when Gabe wasn't using Sam's laptop for less than holy things. They basically got along when separated. Gabe had a tendency to become comfortable with every situation.  The golden haired junior laid out on Sam's bed and started humming loudly.

Sam ignored the fact that Gabe was in  _his_ bed and being extremely loud. He went back to the glaringly white screen and tried to focus on the paragraph he was writing. 

Gabe's humming slowly became singing. 

"Sugar, oh honey honey,"

Sam looked over at the older man with a glare. Gabe giggled under his breath and stopped his singing.  Sam went back to his screen as Gabe sat up.

"Whatcha writing about?"

"Romance in classic literature,"

"Ew, boring,"

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to typing. 

"Romance is something not often found in true life, yet a common theme in most literature," Gabe read aloud

"Quit," Sam said trough gritted teeth

"Come on Sammy, you need to loosen up," Gabe wiggled his eye brows.

Sam went back to ignoring the man. Gabe never seemed to try in any of his classes, yet excelled in school. Sam put all of his effort in to each assignment and earned his grades. It felt like Gabe was just handed his.  Sam was pulled once again from his screen as Gabe started bouncing a ball off of the wall. 

"Gabe, seriously. I'm trying to get this done"

"Sure thing mister Sammy" Gabe said with a laugh.

An idea soon graced the golden haired man. What could he possibly do to distract Sam completely. Gabe stared at the taller man and laughed at his scrunched brow. Sam was always too serious. He needed some fun. 

"This is impossible," Sam sighed, "I know nothing about romance,"

"Then go find romance with some lucky lady, and come back to write"

"Uh.... no," Sam blushed.

They sat there for a bit until Gabe smirked.

"Some lucky guy?"

"Oh shut up,"

"Ohhhhh.... That makes sense now,"

"Gabe, shut up,"

"Whats that Sammy? You have it for any certain guy? You like the jocky ones? Or the sweet sensitive types?"

"I swear to God Gabe,"

"I think you like them loud and obnoxious" Gabe whispered, suddenly very close to Sam.

Sam did his best to ignore Gabe. It's not like Sam hadn't thought about it before. Gabe was totally Sam's type, if he even had a type. But he didn't think Gabe was into guys. It seemed like he only brought home women. Sam blushed at the thought and Gabe smiled at the rose-colored cheeks. 

Gabe's hands were soon on Sam's shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there. Sam sighed at the feeling, but quickly righted himself back to the computer screen. What the hell was Gabe doing?

"Gabriel, stop"

"Whats the matter Sammich?"

"You're distracting me," Sam sighed.

Sam rolled his head back and stared up into Gabe's eyes. Sam could have sworn that Gabe winked at him just then.  Sam snapped back into reality and went back to the seemingly endless amount of words he had not yet written. He attempted to ignore Gabe's hand that wandered it's way into Sam's soft chestnut hair. He sighed at the feeling and coughed to cover up the sound. He heard Gabe's throaty laugh come from very close behind him. 

"Maybe you could use a little inspiration Sammy," the voice whispered into Sam's dark locks.

A shiver ran down the taller man's spine. What the hell was Gabe talking about? Fingers slid over his own long and slender hands, pulling them from the keys. He was spun around in his chair to look at Gabe's mischevious smile. 

"Gabe....."

"Oh come on Samsquatch, I've know you've thought about it,"

"Aren't you straight?" Sam whispered looking away from Gabe's intense stare.

"I'm open to new experiences," 

Gabe crawled into Sam's lap and straddled each side of his thighs. He smirked and pulled Sam towards him by a fistful of the hoodie Sam always seemed to wear. 

Sam didn't have a second to think before Gabe's mouth was on his own. Sam's eyes went wide and he melted into the kiss. Gabe's lips were soft and tasted faintly of sugar. Gabriel slowly pulled back as Sam stared in wonder. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Sam made up his mind. 

Sam's strong arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist and picked him up as Sam stood. They walked the few paces over to Sam's bed and collapsed. Gabe's kisses fell all over Sam's jaw and neck.  

"I've wanted this since the day you moved in," Gabe whispered

"Fuck, Gabe... You should have told me,"

{***}

Sam woke up to a breath on his neck. He startled and looked down into a head full of golden hair. Sam felt Gabe's arm around his waist and remembered what had happened. He smiled and laughed at himself and Gabe. How could they have danced around each other until now. Sam knew Gabe was always looking for a reaction in him. He didn't ever think it was because Gabe was interested in him. Gabe yawned and pulled Sam in closer. 

"Morning Sammich," He smiled. 

"Goodmorning Gabe," He kissed the crown of golden locks. 

Gabe slid over and on top of Sam once again. With their bare chests pressed up against one another, Gabe could feel Sam's heartbeat quicken. Gabe kissed Sam deeply once again and slid off of the bed in a fluid, confident motion. He took the sheet to cover himself up with while he went to his side of the room to get dressed. Sam smiled and yanked on the sheet, making it fall from around Gabe's waist and eliciting a loud laugh from Gabe. 

"Be good Sammy, or I will make you late,"

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Sam asked getting up and throwing on his own clothes.

"Almost time for you to turn in that paper of yours," Gabe smiled.

Sam gasped and went into panic mode. He didn't finish the paper. He was going to fail thanks to the escapade with Gabriel. He started throwing his things into his bag and turned to Gabe who was laughing on the other side of the room at a joke only he knew. 

"What?!" Sam yelled at him

"Samsquatch," Gabe smiled and sauntered over to Sam, handing him his backpack.

"Gabe, it's not funny!"

"I wrote it for you, and sent it in," He leaned up to kiss Sam's lips.

Sam let out a huge sigh and smiled.

"You asshole," Sam smiled

Sam leaned down and kissed his roommate-turned-boyfriend.

"Get to class Sammich," Gabe said with a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Send prompts! Massive Thank you!


End file.
